


Sexual Misadventures

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: A kitchen quickie takes a turn for the worst.





	Sexual Misadventures

Yuki Eiri sat slumped at his monitor. The damned book was finished and he could crash now. For a week he’d lived on coffee, cigarettes and cold take-out food. He hit save and shut down his laptop. Then rubbed his temples to try and ease the tension headache. Food, shower, and bed were the only things on his mind as he left his office.

A quick stop at the bathroom and he padded barefoot across the living room to the kitchen door. He was greeted by Shuichi singing. Usually his lover’s voice was a source of pride for the novelist. But the mangled English spouting forth from Shuichi’s mouth made him wince. His pink-haired lover wore headphones and sang along to music only he could hear.

I know you like me  
I know you do  
That’s why whenever I come around she’s all over you  
And I know you want it  
It's easy to see  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me 

 

Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don’t cha, don’t cha  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don’t cha, don’t cha

Yuki frowned at the utter banality of the atrocious lyrics. Even Shuichi’s songs were not this bad. He had no idea what possessed him to even be listening to the disc.

Then it sank into Yuki’s tired brain just what Shuichi was doing while he sang. Elbows deep in soapy water he was doing the dishes. But what made Yuki’s eyes narrow with hunger was what else he was doing. With each “don’t cha” that fell from his lips his hips gave a bump and grind. That pert little ass stuck up into the air only encased in skin-tight jean cut-offs. They were so worn that Yuki could clearly see that his lover had gone commando today. So short they barely skimmed his cheeks and a sliver of said anatomy peeked out with every thrust. Topping off the outfit was a pink t-shirt with the neckline ripped out so it hung enticingly off of one shoulder.

The Blond’s cock threatened to break his zipper as Shuichi danced in place. Yuki went from exhausted to unbearably horny in 0.5 seconds. It had been what? Four days since he’d thoroughly fucked his lover? Yuki was surprised and a little hurt that Shuichi had not sought him out before now. He might not look it but his pink-haired pop star was a demanding little slut. Well that was about to be remedied.  
Silently Yuki sidled up to Shuichi and wrapped his arms around his warm torso and gently bit his neck. Shuichi shrieked and dropped the plate he’d been scrubbing. He tried to turn around but Yuki had him pinned.

“Yuuuuuki! You scared me! Let go I need to finish the dishes.” Shuichi squirmed in his grasp.

“I need you more.” Yuki whispered seductively in his lover’s ear as he ground his stiffening cock into Shuichi’s barely covered ass.

Yuki turned Shuichi in his arms and nuzzled his shoulder. He didn’t care as his lover’s arms wound around him gripping the material tightly. Leaving wet, soapy streaks on the expensive fabric. He relished every moan and sigh as he trailed his lips up Shuichi’s sweat-damp neck. Yuki rocked his hips against his lover’s eliciting even more interesting mewls and whimpers.

The blond lowered Shuichi’s zipper and worked his hand inside. The singer gasped as Yuki stroked. Needing no other invitation Yuki captured Shuichi’s lips in a heated kiss. Plundering his mouth and savoring the taste of cinnamon tea and chocolate pocky.

Yuki’s hands worked Shuichi’s shorts down around his ankles as he palmed his lover’s erection. Eager to advance the proceedings the novelist picked his surprised lover up and laid him down on the table. Among the half-emptied grocery bags and morning paper. 

Shuichi, moaning constantly, arched up into his lover’s body. His legs wrapped around Yuki’s slacks covered thighs and pulled him closer. One ripped t-shirt later and Shuichi was bared to his ravenous gaze. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be inside Shuichi now. Judging by the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from Shuichi’s dick he agreed wholeheartedly.

“Shuichi…please tell me you remembered to buy lube?” Yuki panted into his lover’s neck as he tried to regain some control.

“Y…yeah…in that bag. Hurry Yuki. Fuck me.” Shuichi whined and Yuki’s cock twitched. He loved it when his singer begged.

Fumbling for the bag with one hand as he pulled his zipper down with the other Yuki snarled in frustration. His search yielded no familiar shaped tube. Finally, with his own cock free and his slacks pooled around his ankles Yuki located the missing sexual aid. He popped the cap with his thumb and squeezed a generous amount right onto the crack of Shuichi’s ass.

Impatiently Yuki eased two sticky fingers inside to prep his lover for the ride to come. So intent on licking and sucking on Shuichi’s pert nipples he failed to notice something was not right. His lover’s erotic wiggling turned to pained thrashing. His lust fogged brain finally registered that Shuichi was yelling and pushing at him frantically.

“Yuki! Ow! It burns! Let me up! Let me up! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Shuichi squirmed away and ran naked into the bathroom.

What the fuck? Then a familiar scent rose from his coated fingers. Oh no…peppermint. With a huge sense of dread Yuki looked at the tube lying on the table. Toothpaste…he’d grabbed the wrong tube. Warily he went to the bathroom and found Shuichi in the shower with the hand held sprayer pointed right at his ass.

Shuichi glared at Yuki and hissed as he tried to wash away all of the paste.

“Ah…I grabbed the wrong tube? It was right next to the lube in the bag. Um…it was an honest mistake? Would you like some help?” Maybe if his helped his lover wash all the burning toothpaste off he could still get a blowjob?

“Don’t touch me!” Then Shuichi slammed the shower doors.

Yup it was going to be a long night with only his right hand for company. Yuki sighed and slunk back to the kitchen.


End file.
